vanhelsing_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
Together Forever
Together Forever is the tenth episode of fourth season of Syfy's Van Helsing, and the forty-ninth episode of the series overall.Van Helsing - Episode 4.10 - Together Forever - Promo, Promotional Photos + Press Release - SpoilerTV Synopsis After Violet is taken hostage by a sadistic ringmaster, she is forced to go head-to-head with various opponents if she wants to escape the gladiator arena. Recap SPOILERS AHEAD Violet is among a group of survivors who are captured and brought into a gated community against their will. They’re expected to fight for their survival in a gladiator-esque arena. Violet is placed in her cell, where she is reunited with Julius. There’s cameras and armed guards at every corner. If there’s a way out, Julius has yet to find it. Violet refuses to fight for entertainment. Vanessa gave her a mission that she intends to see through. Violet explains to Julius how Vanessa sacrificed herself to trap the Dark One. Jack takes cover behind an abandoned vehicle as someone approaches. Axel is driving the truck. He’s following the compass Vanessa gave him should he ever need to find her. He follows it to Jack, and she informs him that Vanessa’s gone. She gave herself up to trap the Dark One back into the Dark Realm. She also informs Axel that she and her sister are Vanessa’s daughters, created by Blak-Tek, which is why the compass lead her to him. While Vanessa may be gone, Jack hasn’t given up on saving her. Violet intends to save Vanessa as well, but first she needs to find her amulet that Darius took and then escape. And from there, find the three pages to tell them how to open the portal. Julius apologizes for leaving her at Fort Collins, but she doesn’t fault him. After he left, she learned of her destiny. Violet looks at all the cameras and satellites and realizes that the fights are being broadcast to someone. Julius tells her that when her number gets called, she has to win the fight and get out at any cost. Darius starts the event off with pitting his greatest and biggest fighter, Carnage, against Violet, who he’s named "the Slayer". He’s talking into his phone, and the signal is being broadcast elsewhere, to people watching. Julius tries to trade places with Violet, but he is shocked and Violet is pulled into the arena. Before they start the fight, Darius spins the wheel of death. It stops on a double sided blade, which he proceeds to throw in the center of the ring as the match begins. Violet is outmatched in size, but she manages to evade most of Carnage’s blows and even get in a few hits of her own, before grabbing the knife, which she uses to impale Carnage and win the fight. Carnage is wounded. Darius throws a machete down for Violet to finish him off, but she refuses. And so, the guards finish him off. Darius advises Violet to follow his directions next time or else she’ll be taken out. Violet informs Axel of the three pages and how they’re used to open the portal to the Dark Realm. But before they free Vanessa, they have to find Violet, who has the amulet. Axel tells Jack how he and Vanessa were close in their own way, but he didn’t know her well. The weight of what she was cast a big shadow. He describes Vanessa as fierce, determined, and a loving mother. Jack is determined to get her mother and sister back, and together, they’ll put an end to the vampires. As Violet is being taken to Darius’ office, she passes a broadcasting room with computers and monitors set up. She is met by Darius, who has Carnage’s head locked in a chest. Violet questions why he’s doing this. He explains that people need entertainment regardless of the current state of the world. Someone is supposed to die in each fight. Violet broke the rules, which usually means death, but Darius is giving her another chance. He makes Violet a proposition — become his ultimate champion and he will take her to a place unaffected by vampires, where everyone will cheer her name. Violet, however, is most focused on getting back the blood necklace around his neck. She doesn’t believe in such a place, but Darius insists it’s real. Nevertheless, either Violet kill for him or she will be killed. Violet and Julius watch from their cell as Darius hosts another event. Julius wants to take the risk and make a run for it, but Violet already has a plan. She and Julius fake a fight so that Darius would have them both pulled into the arena to fight for the cameras, providing them with a chance to escape. Axel and Jack follow the compass to the gated community. Jack is ready to run in, but Axel wants to devise a plan first. Bullets may not kill them, but they still hurt. Plus, the guards are armed with shot guns that’ll take their heads off, and that can kill them. While Axel and Jack devise a plan, Ivory and Scab break in and kill the guards. Axel and Jack follow not so closely behind Ivory and Scab as they take out all the guards. Violet gets to the blade first in the ring first, but she's hesitant to go through with the rest of the plan. Julius coaches her through. Violet stabs him and he falls to his knee. Darius throws down a hatchet for Julius to even the playing field. Julius gets into the right poisons and catapults Violet towards the guards, who she proceeds to take out. Julius takes out a couple guards as well and grabs their weapon. However, the exit is blocked off by Ivory and Scab. Julius starts shooting until he runs out of rounds. He and Scab then get in the ring to fight hand-to-hand as Violet takes on Ivory. Axel and Jack arrive shortly after. Jack goes after Darius who has the amulet. Just as Axel is about to shoot Scab, Julius tells him to fall back as he wishes to do this on his own after what Scab did to Frankie. And with Violet taking on Ivory, Axel decides to help Jack retrieve the amulet. Darius returns to his office and gathers his things before making a run for it. However, he is forced to lock himself in the office as Jack and Axel approach. Meanwhile, Violet fights Ivory and Julius fights Scab. Scab picks up a sword, which Julius manages to turn on him and use to cut Scab’s head off. Ivory screams out in agony, having witnessed Scab’s head get cut off. She slices Violet’s throat and turns his attention towards Julius. She’s far more skilled than him, taking him down rather quickly. She raises her blade to end him, but Violet bites her first, turning Ivory human, who is overwhelmed with joy. Jack and Axel try to negotiate with Darius, but he refuses to give them the amulet, shooting at them through the door. They are joined by Violet, Julius, and a now human Ivory. She tells Julius that the Van Helsings have her loyalty for freeing her. Through this entire ordeal, Darius has continued to record and broadcast the night. Axel, Jack, and Violet shoot down the front door as Julius comes barging through the wall from the broadcasting room. He disarms Darius and knocks him out so that Violet can retrieve the amulet from around his neck. Violet and Jack pick up the phone and sends a message to those watching. A woman known only as President Archer is watching the footage live and has been all night. She witnessed Violet turn Ivory human. Cast Starring *Kelly Overton as Vanessa Van Helsing (credit only) *Jonathan Scarfe as Axel Miller *Aleks Paunovic as Julius *Keeya King as Violet *Nicole Munoz as Jack Guest Star *Paul Wight as Carnage *Adam Greydon Reid as Darius Additional *Jennifer Cheon as Ivory *Rowland Pidlubny as Scab *Jill Teed as President Archer *Trevor Carroll as Trafficker *Jeff Gulka as Diminutive Man *Jase-Anthony Griffith as Guard *Karina Frislev as The Director *Mark Sweatman as Combatant *Erica Govier as Aide *Melanie Chan as Survivor Trivia Multimedia |-|Promotional Images= VH-Promo-4x10-Together-Forever-01-Violet.jpg VH-Promo-4x10-Together-Forever-02-Darius-Carnage.jpg VH-Promo-4x10-Together-Forever-03-Carnage-Violet.jpg VH-Promo-4x10-Together-Forever-04-Violet.jpg VH-Promo-4x10-Together-Forever-05-Darius.jpg |-|Videos= VAN HELSING Season 4 Episode 10 Sneak Peek SYFY VAN HELSING Julius And Violet Fight Each Other Season 4 Episode 10 SYFY VAN HELSING The Van Helsings And Others Band Together Season 4 Episode 10 SYFY Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes